Lights of Love
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2009 DAY 6: FIREFLIES- When neither Zuko or Katara can sleep, Zuko takes Katara to a special place and tells her a legend of love and fireflies.


**ZUTARA WEEK- DAY 4: FIREFLIES_ My fourth story for Zutara week 2009. Here's **_**Lights of Love **_**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

The night in the fire nation was quiet as the Gaang slept in their respective rooms in Zuko's families old summer house on Ember Island.

All of them except Katara. It was the night of the full moon and, as usual on a full moon, Katara was feeling restless. She quietly slipped out of bed, wrapping the red blanket around herself- the Fire Nation got quite cold at night- and walked out of her room. She wasn't sure where she was going, just wandering aimlessly throughout the house. Suddenly, she bumped into something hard and warm as she rounded a corner. She would have fallen if a pair of strong arms hadn't encircled her waist, pulling her back up on her feet.

"Katara," Zuko said in a surprised voice, "What are you doing out here so late?"

"Couldn't sleep," Katara said, trying not to pay attention to how close they were to each other, their bodies pressed flush together, and how Zuko was wearing no shirt, leaving her hands pressed against his muscular chest.

"You can let me go now," she mumbled, avoiding his eyes. As if he forgot he was even holding her, Zuko immediately released Katara.

"What are you doing up?" Katara asked him.

"I wanted to go to a place I use to go to as a child," Zuko said, "Would you like to join me?"

"Okay," Katara agreed, shrugging her shoulders. Zuko took her hand in his- surprising Katara a little- and led her out of the house. They were both silent as they traveled through the quiet forest. There were barley any noises I the night except for the occasional chirp of a cricket-hopper.

"Almost there," Zuko mumbled after a few minutes, "Close your eyes." Katara looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"It's okay," Zuko said with a small rare smile, "Besides, I thought we were friends now." Zuko gently squeezed Katara's hand. Katara sighed and closed her eyes. Zuko pulled her through a few shrubs and then stopped. They were so deep in the forest, they couldn't even hear the cricket-hoppers.

"Open your eyes," Zuko whispered in Katara's ear. Katara opened her eyes…and gasped at the beautiful sight in front of her. They were in a clearing that was full of hundreds of little lights, hovering around and going on and off.

"What are they?" Katara asked.

"Fireflies," Zuko answered, looking at Katara's face. She was smiling brightly and her ocean blue eyes sparkled in amazement.

"They're so beautiful," she said, "How did you find this place?"

"My mother use to bring me here," Zuko said, "When I was young. The fireflies only come out at night." Zuko reached out a hand and one of the lights landed on his finger. Zuko slowly brought it close to Katara. Attached to the light, Katara could see a whole little insect attached to a small sphere where the light came from.

"How do they light up?" Katara asked.

"It's a legend," Zuko said, sitting on the grass. Katara said next to him, leaning forward in interest.

"It is said that the Fire God, Agni, was in love with a beautiful Water Goddess, Mizu. But one day, Mizu was kidnapped by jealous the Earth God, Koudo, who wanted Mizu's beauty all to himself. Agni never saw her again. Legend says that Agni created fireflies from his own fire to search the world for his beloved Mizu. And when he finds her, a single firefly will fly to the heavens and tell Agni that she has been found." Katara sighed dreamily.

"That's a nice story," she said, resting her head on Zuko's shoulders, "So romantic."

"They're so relaxing," Katara said with a yawn, "Almost hypnotic." It only took a few seconds before Katara's breathing even out and Zuko looked at her to see that she had fallen asleep. Zuko smiled, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. He laid down, letting Katara rest her head on his chest. As Zuko watched the fireflies. A single one flew away from the group and up into the night sky until it was out of sight.

**There's **_**Lights of Love**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
